


Totally Carry

by Ciara_Lucia_Martel



Series: DDS [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciara_Lucia_Martel/pseuds/Ciara_Lucia_Martel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie Payne has been dating Harry Styles for a while now. But will going on tour with One Direction change that? And where do she and Zayn stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Callie's P.O.V

I shoved my last suitcase into the area under the bus. It was freaking January and here I was dressed in a Jack Wills hoodie that wasn't quite mine and jeans with my beautiful fuzzy brown boots. Not exactly warm. I touched the pockets of my jeans to make sure that my phone and wallet were in there and jumped on the bus. The boys were finishing stocking the fridge and making sure everything worked.

"IT'S ONE DIRECTION!!!!" I squealed in a fangirl voice. All five of them panicked and looked at me in horror. When they realized it was me they merely laughed.

"Cae" Harry smiled kissing me. "You look amazing in my hoodie"

"Get used to it, you're not getting it back" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Hey, Callie" Niall called.

"Cae" Zayn waved over his shoulder as he looked in a mirror.

"Sis" Liam and Louis hugged me.

"Haha Louis. I'm not related to you" I tapped his nose.

"No....It's so sad!" Lou fake cried on my arm.

"Awe, it's okay Lou" I patted his back. "Marry Liam and then you can be my brother" I smiled.

"Nah...I'm good. He laughed. Best. Trip. Ever:)


	2. Cheater

Callie's P.O.V

Is Carry still on the map? Find out in today's issue of Power Pop magazine.

I rolled my eyes and threw the Mag down. A bunch of freaking crap. Just another tabloid that no one cared about. I sighed and went back to watching "Marley&Me" It was legit on the verge of making me cry.

"Really, Cae. Really? Louis laughed as he saw the movie.

"Shut up! It's sad!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Where's Hazza and why isn't he cuddled up in here with you?" Zayn snickered as he followed Lou in the door.

"I....I really don't know" I sniffled.

"Awe. I sorry, CaeCae" Louis threw himself on the tour bus couch and hugged me. 

Zayn was scowling.

"What is it, Zayney?" Louis asked.

"I told him it had to stop. But he didn't listen." Zayn stormed back out of the bus.

"Told Harry to stop what?" I looked at Louis.

"I've no clue" He shrugged.

Zayn's P.O.V

"Harold!" I slammed my hand against Selena's dressing room door. He poked his mussed head out.

"What Zayn?" He scowled.

"Get dressed now" I said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Becuase I am dragging you back there so you can come clean to Callie" I said. 

"What? No! She can't find out! Liam will kill me" He said as I grabbed him. Luckily he was wearing clothes.

"You'll deserve it" I said.

"What?" He tried to squirm away.

"You have no clue that I want her? And you're hurting her. Doing this to her" I protested.

"No" He jerked his arm away and went back to Selena.

"Fine" I still had pictures of him and Selena. I'd tell Liam myself.

To: Liam  
Harry is cheating on Callie. Help me stop it?

He responded quicker than I'd thought.

From: Liam  
What??? Does she know? And I'm going to tell her if she doesn't.

To: Liam  
She doesn't know. And tell her. But wait. She needs all her friends for this one

I sighed and headed back to the tour bus. We needed to end this.

Liam's P.O.V

How could Harry do this to Callie? And with Selena Gomez. I wanted to snap his neck, but telling Callie would work for now. Zayn and I had met half way to the bus where we had told Niall and Louis to keep Callie there.

"We're back.." I froze when I saw Harry on the couch with her. They were laughing at Louis's traffic dance.

"Get. Away. From. Her" I said. Harry looked up, panic etched across his face.

"L..Liam. Za...Zayn" He didn't move. Callie dropped her arms from around him. 

"Callie, come here" I said. She stood slowly and took a step closer to me. Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Liam? What's going on?" She asked. Zayn handed over his phone with the pictures on it.

"I....I...Harry?" A tear dripped down her cheek. He reached for her but she turned around and backhanded him across the face.

"Callie!" Niall and Louis said in outrage.

"You...you...cheated on me? With her?" Callie sobbed.

"Cae...no" I said. She threw Zayn's phone to him.

"How could you?" She cried harder. Louis pulled her into a hug, even if he was confused. Zayn showed Niall and Louis the pictures.

"I...Harry?" Louis said in shock. Harry was holding his cheek. Callie's nails had drawn blood that was trickling down his face. He wasn't moving from his spot.

"Why? Why wasn't she good enough?" I demanded. 

"Because she...she didn't want..." Harry began but thought better of it. Realization hit me.

"You cheated because she wouldn't have sex with you?" I snarled. Zayn grabbed my arm. Callie turned and glared at him.

"You. Went. To. Selena because I'm not....easy?" She growled.

"Grab her, Lou" Zayn called.

It was too late. Callie snarled in fury and lashed out at Harry again. He slid out of her reach. Lou grabbed her around the waist and handed her to Zayn so that she couldn't get away.

"Liam" She hugged me from behind. I spun and wrapped my arms around my little sister. How could he do this to her?


	3. Red Carpet

Zayn's P.O.V

We were entering the Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 movie showing surrounded by paps and reporters. I rolled my eyes as Callie pointedly walked past Harry and took my arm. I looked down at her in and wriggled my eyebrows at her. She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. The minute the paps and reporters spotted us they hurled questions at us.

"Callie! Zayn!"

"Callie,why aren't you with Harry?" 

"Where is the famous Carry?" 

"What happened, Liam?"

"Callissa Payne!"

"It's Callyna!"

"Callie? Where is Carry?"

Callie puffed up with anger. Just as Harry opened his mouth she let go of me and walked up to a reporter yelling stuff about 'Carry'.

"Ask your question" She said. Everyone was silent.

"Um...can we have a little Carry action?" He asked nervously.

"Carry is over. Now there is only Halena Stomez" She said and walked away. It only took them a second to recover.

"So is Zayllie now in style?"

"What's happening with One Direction?"

"Glad that's over" She sighed as we got to the building. 

"Halena?" Niall was confused.

"Harry and that filthy slut Selena" Callie said. I could see the tears building in her eyes.

"You are incredibly brave" I whispered in her ear.

"For?"

"For ending you and Harry and facing reporters and fans for the sake of your brother" I said.

"It's not just for Liam" She answered.

"What?"

"It's for you too" She whispered before taking her seat in between Louis and Niall. 

I couldn't focus on the movie. Was I Cae's rebound? Or was she legit into me? I never thought she would leave Harry. But telling the reporters that Carry was over was the final step in showing Harry she didn't like to be played with. Harry was looking downcast as he watched the movie from in between Niall and Liam. It wasn't funny, but he deserved it for hurting her.

"Zayn? Zayn!" Louis said in my ear.

"huh, what?" I sat up straight.

"Movie's over. We have to go to the after party." Louis said. 

"Right" I stood up and we walked out of the theater. Callie stepped up and held on to my arm as we pushed through the paps. She slid in next to me in the limo before jumping across to sit by Lou. 

"Callie. Before we go inside the after party we need to talk" Liam told her. He was acting the part of the big brother today.

"Okay, Liam" Callie said nodding.

Callie's P.O.V

Liam held me back as the others got out of the limo.

"Zayn had better not be your way of getting back at Harry" Liam said flatly.

"What? No!" I hissed. "Zayn is only my friend. If I wanted to get back at Harry I'd be climbing all over Louis."

"Callie, promise me you won't hurt any more of the boys?" Liam said.

"Me? Hurt them? Harry cheated on me. Not the other way around, Liam"

"I know. But please, don't do it" Liam knifed a had through his hair.

"You know what, tell the driver to take me back to the bus" I sat back and crossed me arms and legs.

"Callie, come on and have fun."

"I might HURT someone. Just let me go home, Li" I sulked. Trying to hold back tears that had been threatening since the red carpet reporters.

"Fine. But be careful" Liam leaned over and kissed my forehead before getting out and saying something to the driver before we pulled away.

Liam's P.O.V

I knew she was just going to go back and cry. But she needed to after Harry. I didn't like seeing Callie hurt. But I didn't like seeing Harry that way either. 

"Liam!" Harry ran toward me.

"What Hazza?" I asked.

"Where's Callie?" He was already a little buzzed.

"She went home, Harry" I sighed and pushed past him.


End file.
